


Démon intérieur

by MissCactus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Demons, Gen, Hallucinations, Paranoia, Schizophrenia, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, trigger warning
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Il ne m'a jamais menti, c'est la seule personne en qui j'ai entièrement confiance. Ironique, non ? Alors qu'il est celui qui me terrorise depuis toutes ses années.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Je tiens à vous prévenir que ce texte parle de maladie mentale ainsi que de suicide. Si ces thèmes vous dérangent merci de faire demi-tour.

Je l'entends très souvent, que ce soit le jour ou la nuit, surtout quand je suis seule. Il est toujours à mes côtés, mais dans ces moments il devient plus bruyant, ses paroles ont plus de sens et il arrive à me toucher plus qu'à l'accoutumée.

Parfois, alors que j'essaie de bloquer tout ce qu'il me dit, que je fais de mon mieux pour ignorer tous ses mots, il me regarde. Je ne sais jamais depuis combien de temps il est là, ni ce qu'il me veut, mais il me terrorise. J'ai toujours remarqué ses changements de forme. Parfois il ressemble à une femme, parfois à un homme. Il peut être un vieillard ou un enfant, une personne fine et élancée ou une plus ronde.

Cette forme m'importe peu, je sens au fond de moi, cette peur qui m'agrippe et refuse de me lâcher, je sens que c'est toujours lui.

Il n'a pas de nom, pas de visage ni de couleur de peau ou de vêtements à proprement parler. Je ne sais pas d'où il vient, ni comment il se retrouve à côté de moi dans les moments les plus durs, mais il est toujours là pour me chuchoter des paroles.

_Saigne._

Je refuse de le faire. Je refuse de me blesser pour lui. Mais il me le répète sans arrêt, me le chuchotant au creux de l'oreille en restant à mes côtés. Je pleurs, je crie, je hurle, j'appelle à l'aide, mais personne ne me répond.

Alors il continue de me parler.

Il continue de me dire que je suis inutile, que personne ne veut m'aider, que personne ne se préoccupe de mon bien-être. Quand il remarque que je ne l'écoute pas il utilise des mots plus violents. Il me dit à quel point il me blessera, à quel point il torturera ma famille, à quel point il fera souffrir mes amis.

Il parle peu mais dit des choses tellement effrayantes.

Il est calme seulement lorsque je le suis. Malheureusement c'est bien trop rare. J'ai toujours peur qu'il arrive quand je suis seule, parfois je panique tellement qu'il le sent et me parle. Me chuchote ces mots horribles et cruels. Ces mots qui m'effraient et m'empêchent de penser correctement. Ces menaces, ces promesses, ces atrocités.

Hier j'ai demandé à ma mère de recouvrir tous les miroirs de l'appartement. Dernièrement, il est toujours en train de me regarder grâce à eux. Il ne se montre pas, il est seulement dans le miroir. J'ai pris l'habitude de baisser les yeux quand je passe devant une glace, mais parfois, quand je ne fais pas attention, mes yeux croisent les siens et sa voix revient. Il se rapproche et mon ventre se tord d'angoisse. Il essaie de m'attraper, essaie de sortir du miroir et parfois y arrive.

Il ne me laisse jamais, ne se lasse jamais, mais moi je suis fatiguée.

Je suis épuisée, je suis effrayée, je n'en peux plus. Je n'ai plus la force de me battre, alors je supplie pour que l'on m'aide.

J'ai des pilules, des numéros d'urgence, des techniques de relaxation. Ils essaient tellement de m'aider mais rien ne marche. Quand je prends ces médicaments, quand j'appelle, quand j'essaie de ne pas y penser, il ne s'en va pas, bien au contraire. Il me montre que tout cela est inutile, qu'il ne me laissera pas à moins que je ne l'écoute. Et il continue de me répéter que c'est la seule solution.

Que je me fasse saigner.

C'est mal, c'est si _mal_. On ne cesse de me répéter que je ne dois absolument pas faire ce qu'il me dit, que je dois ignorer ses paroles. J'essaie, je fais de mon mieux, mais c'est horriblement difficile.

Alors quand cela fait des jours que je n'ai pas dormi à cause de cette peur, je craque et je l'écoute. Et ça marche. Si je me blesse, si je saigne, sa voix a moins d'importance et il me laisse tranquille quelques heures. C'est la seule méthode que j'ai trouvée pour qu'il se taise.

Alors je m'excuse maman, mais pendant que j'écris ces mots, je veux te faire comprendre que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je vais me lever, aller à la cuisine et recommencer. Je n'ose même pas lever les yeux, il est là, à mes côtés, me regarde, attend, et moi j'ai peur. J'ai essayé de t'appeler, j'ai essayé de me soigner, mais rien ne marche.

Je ne suis pas assez forte, je suis terrorisée, je n'en peux plus.

Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point c'est dur quotidiennement. Tu ne vois que les crises, les phases les plus dures, mais elles ne sont pas toujours là. Lui, il l'est. Tous les jours, derrière moi, dans mon appartement, dans ma tête, et c'est insupportable.

Je ne pourrai pas te le décrire. Un monstre ? Un démon ? J'ai du mal à croire qu'une maladie puisse créer un être aussi épouvantable. Je n'arrive vraiment pas à imaginer que mon propre cerveau veuille me faire autant de mal. Je pense qu'il est réel. Sa voix est devenue bien trop familière et forte pour que je sois la seule à le voir.

Il sait que je vais l'écouter, que je vais recommencer. Je ne sais pas comment, il ne regarde pourtant pas ce que j'écris. Mais il continue de parler, me pousse à me lever pour qu'il s'en aille. Il me dit que c'est la seule solution et je sais qu'il a raison. Il ne m'a jamais menti, c'est la seule personne en qui j'ai entièrement confiance. Ironique, non ? Alors qu'il est celui qui me terrorise depuis toutes ses années.

Je m'excuse. Que ce soit à toi maman, ou à tous mes amis, à toute la famille, je suis sincèrement désolée. J'avais promis de faire des efforts et je vous jure que je les ai faits. Mais ce soir ce n'est plus possible. Je suis dans cet état depuis bien trop longtemps pour que ça continue.

Je vais aller faire ce qu'il me dit puis j'irai me reposer un peu. Qui sait, avec un peu de chance, peut-être que je ne me réveillerai jamais.

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte est inspirée d'une vidéo que j'avais vu d'un jeune homme en pleine de crise de schizophrénie. Je n'arrive même pas à retranscrire un dixième, voire un centième de sa peur. Il expliquait qu'il savait que certaines choses qu'il voyait n'étaient pas réelles, mais en même temps il décrivait quelques unes de ses hallucinations en étant persuadées qu'elles étaient réelles. C'était terrifiant et tellement angoissant, les personnes vivant ces choses au quotidien ont une vie tellement horrible je pense. Alors même si ce n'est pas grand chose, voire rien du tout, je voulais en parler grâce à ce texte.
> 
> Sachez que je n'ai aucune connaissance en la matière, alors si j'emploie des termes qui vous choquent, vous blessent ou autre, je m'en excuse sincèrement.


End file.
